Don't You Cry!
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: basicly a sad story about Kurt/Evan ok i am probably being over cautious with the rating but with all the changed better to be safe then sorry! its rated for swearing and alluding to past mayhem! please R&R! and you really have ChildOfPuck to thank for this! she made the picture that inspired this! so a big thank you from me to ChildOfPuck!


A/N this is going to be sad just a warning! I got the idea for this from a picture off of deviant art! It is such a beautiful and sad picture!

It had been four years and he still waited hoping and praying that the one he loved wasn't really gone.

He stood atop the hill were they had met and just stared off into the distance hoping whishing and watching. However even he knew his beloved elf was gone, and would never come back

"he just stands there." said a valley girl by the name of Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pride.

"Well ya cant really blame him, now can you?" said Anna ' Rouge' Marie. "I mean really he lost his love!" she finished.

"And you lost your brother." said Bobby 'iceman' drake, as he looked at his friend.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked the before silent figure as he moved closer.

"Well Evan we felt we should….uh… be there for you." said Bobby a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks guys really but I think I just wanna be alone if you don't mind that is I mean he was your friend and family to." replied Evan 'spyke' Daniels.

"Nah we don't mind do we guys?" asked Rouge.

"Nah later dude and don't stay out to late remember we have the new students coming in tonight" said Bobby.

"Right I'll only be a little longer I promise." replied Evan.

"No stay out as long as you like need to Evan we can like handle the new arrivals for one night alone." said kitty with the others nodding in agreement her 'like' coming out more so then normal now.

"Alright, get me if you need me though promise me alright?" replied Evan as he returned to his watching spot at the top of the hill.

"We promise." the other three chorused then walked off.

It had been like this for the last four years or so. Every year on this day the day when the 'battle' happened. That day so many had been lost, the professor, Jean, Scott, beast, a lot of the new mutants but the one that mattered to him the most out of all of the others was that Kurt his beloved had been lost to. Actually now that he's thinking of it the only one except for some of the 'new' mutants and some of the X-MEN team original is Logan.

He stood there for the next three hours just staring at the sky hoping it hadn't happened.

He wouldn't cry no he wouldn't defy his wishes so but he would morn his own way no mater what.

"I know your still here watching over me, and I try to be strong I do but its hard when all I want to do is curl up and cry. But I wont because, because well you asked me not to so I wont! I miss you but I know your still here watching over me. I can tell. Please don't ever go! If you must to be peaceful then go, but if you can be peaceful here then please stay! Just know that I really miss you!" said Evan as he was watching the sky.

It started to rain and Evan just laughed as the weather mirrored his emotions exactly. Evan just stood in the rain until he was drenched threw and shivering and most likely had a cold. He was started out of his revere by a soft touch to his shoulder and he realised that he wasn't getting rained on anymore. Evan looked up and saw an umbrella there above him.

"Hey dude you should really get out of the rain soon, your soaking wet." said a white haired young man.

"Yah maybe. What are you doing out here Peitro?" asked Evan.

"The others are worried about you man and to be honest so am I." replied Peitro 'quicksilver' Maximoff.

"Why, I'm all right honestly." replied Evan.

"Really? Because honestly your scaring all of us. You haven't cried at all in the last four years! And frankly we all think you might be a bit suicidal!" said Peitro.

"Well then there is something's that you don't know." said Evan.

"Yah like what?" asked Peitro.

"Well like for one I am not suicidal! And for another thing I wont cry because he asked me not to, right be fore he died so I wont dis-regard his final wish in either way. Which was not to cry over him and to live my life to the fullest which it why I only come here on this day." replied Evan in a hard tone of voice and turned to glare at the slightly older man next to him.

"Well that certainly explains allot. However your still scaring us what happened to the laughing joking skateboarding you? I mean I understand wanting to slow down a little and enjoy life trust me I wish I could slow down a little bit but that's besides the point, but really what besides the obvious happened?" asked Peitro.

He had also lost a lot Freddie was dead hit by something bigger then him a tank then a jet but it was the fire that took him out. And Todd lost to the ocean under the San Francisco bridge. And Lance, Peitro's hardest hit, was lost to a collapsing building caused not by his earthquakes but by the San Francisco bridge collapsing.

"Well what happened was that I wanted to settle down but didn't get the chance. I wanted the chance to grow with the one I loved but didn't get the chance. I wanted to be able to see the look on the new students faces when and if they ever caught us in the hall closet but didn't get the chance. And you wanna no the god be damned honest truth Peitro! I'm only still alive because, because I made a promise to the one I love! Yes love not loved like all you people keep trying to get me to say! I still love him and I always will!" Evan was screaming hysterical but not crying by the end of his rant.

"Look, man you think I don't understand? Man if I hadn't of found Lance and made my own promise I wouldn't be around either right now but dude! Seriously I am living and so should you be! Look if you wanna talk remember you aren't the only one to have lost a loved one! I lost my love Lance and Rouge lost her brother and Bobby he lost his love to! Never forget that you have people you can talk to. Look man I gotta get back to the mansion but you keep the umbrella just don't destroy it alright?" replied Peitro as he handed the umbrella over to the shocked and silent Evan.

"Yah man and, thanks." replied Evan.

"Yah no problem man I'll see ya." replied Peitro as he turned and ran back to the mansion.

Evan still remembered when Peitro had joined them. It was the day after the funeral. He had approached what remained of the team and asked to join them and asked to join the team and the mansion. It was a long time before he was trusted but eventually everyone just started trusting each other that was left including him. And now they all morn there own way like Bobby and Peitro would go out to San Francisco tomorrow and just stare at were there loves had been taken from them. The water for Bobby and the buildings for Peitro. And Rouge would come out here and watch the sun rise and then go about her day and if she remembered and they weren't busy she's come out and watch the sunset to.

"What can I do? If there worried then I must be acting odd. I wonder what I can do to reassure them. How can I prove that I am not just going to leave them one day?" said Evan to no one in particular.

"Well ya could stop talking to yourself bub." said a new voice behind Evan.

"Hey Logan." Evan said.

"What come up here to lose ya self again? Bub cant you do that with beer I mean you are old enough now aren't ya? And when'd that stop you before?" asked the newly named Logan 'wolverine' Howelett.

"Well for one I don't believe in drowning myself in alcohol to drown out sorrow. And second I have never gotten drunk thank you!" replied Evan

"Still what are you doing out here in the rain I can handle it. You? You'll probably end up with a cold or something worse like pneumonia." said Logan.

Logan had mellowed out a little over the years after all the loses. He still ran the new mutants raged but it helped them to learn quickly.

"Honestly I am just watching the different things that are happening in the sky right now. And I probably will be out here for a while longer unless they need my help." replied Evan.

"Nah they just sent me out to check on you make sure you were still here and alive." said Logan.

"Well would you all please stop thinking I am suicidal? I am not!" screamed Evan.

"well we probably would if you'd act like you weren't!" yelled Logen right back.

"Please just let me be I will be back to the mansion in a couple hours." Evan said.

"Fine but if your not back by or before one I am coming back and dragginng you to the mansion." replied Logan.

"You do that." Evan said as Logan was walking away.

" I honestly don't know what to do anymore with out you here by my side but I will continue on and help others to achieve there freedom and find there loves and I hope no I know that one day we will be reunited." said Evan then he just stood there some more. After a couple of hours he turned away from the view and started to walk away but before he got down the hill he turned back and said:

"see ya next year blue."

Then he continued on.

On the hill the rain had revealed a stone: a grave stone that simple said:

_Kurt Wagner _

_Best friend to all, true enemy to none_

_Lover, friend, brother, and most importantly mutant _


End file.
